Closer Than You Know
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: Kate and Sawyer are closer than they know. Chapter One: On the Run. Kate is on the run from the police officers.
1. James

**Closer Than You Know **

_**One: James**_

There she stood. Hands shaking, but eyes still as a stone locked on her target. She held a gun in one hand and played with the bottom of her shirt with the other.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself silently.

Her target; a young man with blonde hair looked up at her. "You're holding a gun to my head. Which is pretty stupid, because if you would lower that hunk of metal, you would be off scott-free."

She looked down at him and thought of considering it for a moment. "And what if I don't?" she asked, pushing her freedom chances inch by inch.

"Well, it depends. If you shoot me, then I'm not here to tell. But if you don't and hold that gun a few minutes longer, you will be ratted to the whole city." This man seemed to have a lot of bravery.

"How many more minutes do I have to hold this gun to your head before I'm ratted out?" she asked.

"One," he answered with a deadly tone in his deep voice.

She bit her lower lip and looked at the ground. Inhaled sharply and took her gun down about an inch. Looked at the young man and lowered it another inch. Then finally exhaled sharply and lowered it to the ground.

"Smart," he said with sincerity in his voice.

The woman turned around and shoved the gun back into its holster and started to walk away. Before she got three steps the man hollered behind her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Without thinking of the slightest possibilities that she could be caught, without turning around she answered, "Kate."

"James." He answered.

And with those last words, the woman called Kate disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

-

* * *

Kate didn't go home until the next day. She stayed out that night, she didn't know why; there was just this instinct that told her to.

As soon as she walked into her hotel room she saw her husband sitting in a chair by the window.

"Hey," she said, knowing there was something wrong by his facial expression.

He turned over to her and looked into his eyes. All she saw was "sorry" written all over it.

Before she could say anything, the cops busted into the room with their guns raised. "Police!" they shouted in a very deep weird voice. They grabbed Kate and held her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked as they took her hands behind her back.

"You're under arrest." The police said, he wrapped the cuffs around her wrist and started to walk her out.

She looked back at her husband with a sad/angry face. And she mouthed 'how could you?'

He turned away and looked out the window with one hand holding up his head.

She wouldn't just let him get away with this. She needed pay back, and she did get payback...

... To be continued


	2. On the Run

_**Two: On the Run**_

Kate needed to get revenge. Her own husband ratted her out, and not only to his nosy Italian family, but also to the police.

The policeman was holding her while walking her out. She wasn't quite out of the room yet so she thought now would be the time.

Without any delay, Kate threw her leg back, kicking the policeman that was walking her out in the nuts. He went down and winced in pain. While he was down, Kate kicked him in the head and he got knocked out.

There was only two other Police in the room; the others already left outside waiting for them to come out.

Both of them came from her side, she stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. But thanks to her criminal mind, she came up with a plan.

She bent down quickly and snatched the keys from the knocked out officer's belt and grabbed his gun at the same. She ran behind the wall that split the kitchen from the dining area.

The two policemen eyed each other to go over to where she was. They slowly closed in on her.

Meanwhile, Kate was fiddling with her keys. There were two keys, and they both went to her cuffs.

"Who in the hell has two different keys for each cuff around the hand?" she asked herself. Lucky for her, she got the right key on the first try. But the other officers where advancing on her slowly, but so quickly. So she didn't have time for the other one. She reached for the gun and when she did she saw something written on her cuffs. It said 'Maximum Use'. "Hmm," Kate said, "I'm that good?" With that she stood up and held her gun against her shoulder and was ready to go around the door.

Now the police officers were going to be right there, and they probably would shoot by reflexes. But she had a plan. Police officers never stand too close when they're in this situation, so her plan might just work.

* * *

Kate was sitting down by the opening in the wall. She had her back leaning against the wall. And for the first part of her plan, the officer was very close now and she could hear him.

She got herself ready, for when he was close enough.

She saw his foot near the door that was her Q.

As quickly as she could, she grabbed his foot and he went down with a thud. Then she rose her foot and brought it slamming down on his face; he was knocked out.

Now here was her next action. She pounced up and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Her calculations were right; the officers would shoot from reflexes, because this one did. He missed everytime and hit the wall.

"My turn," Kate said while running. She jumped and rose her gun and shot, she shot him in the shoulder and leg. He fell down immediately and she fell down too.

She sat there for a moment, she hurt her arm, but that wouldn't stop her. She slowly got up and walked over to the wounded officer. She used her foot and drug his gun away from him.

She just stood there for a second after that action she just performed; she just breathed for a second, then wiped around to her husband. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't, would you? I'm you husband. We're married, we're suppose to trust each other."

"That didn't stop you from ratting me in. What made you do it anyway?" Kate asked.

"A man named James." He answered.

Right then, Kate froze. Tears started to come down her face. "You caused me too much pain." With that, she held up her gun and got ready to fire.

"No." He said.

Tears streamed down her face and she pulled her finger back more on the trigger. And with a squint of the eyes and a deep breath, she shot. Right in the heart.

She looked at her husband. He lay there, motionless. Tears became more and more as she started to break down. They awakening of the first officer she knocked out brought her back to the reality. She had cops after her, and there were cops outside. She needed to take the back door.

She ran towards the window and looked down, there was a pipe. She would have to. With that last thought, she jumped out and slid down the pipe. There was a ladder halfway down. She hooked onto his and climbed it to someone patio.

She jumped onto the pipe again and landed on her feet. She saw the cops around the corner, but they didn't see her. She she took advantage of this situation and ran. As fast as she could.

But the cops not seeing her didn't last forever. As she was running she heard a cop yell "OVER THERE! SHE ASSAULTED ALL 3 OF US!" she looked up, it was the one that woke up as she left. 'I should of shot him,' Kate thought to herself.

Kate was now on the run, to anywhere, and with cops behind her.

To be continued...


End file.
